Field of Wishes
by lil'hp fan124
Summary: Hisoka learns that dandelions are more than just weeds. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. Need I say more?

_'Italic'_ are the characters' thoughts or emphasis on a specific word

Ne- Hey

Baka- Idiot

Aa- Yeah

Hontouni- Really

* * *

(Hisoka's POV)

My hair fluttered in the breeze as I stared out at the field in front of me. The tall grass and wild flowers surrounding me swayed back and forth as the wind blew again. I tilted my head back and looked up at the clear blue sky. I faintly smiled. I was sort of glad Tsuzuki had dragged me down to Chijou with him. Today really was a nice day and it seemed to be a waste not to spend it outside.

"Hisoka!"

I turned my head to see Tsuzuki hurrying towards me. As he reached my side, I saw that he was holding something behind his back.

"Ne, Soka," Tsuzuki said, sitting next to me. "Look what I found!"

I sweatdropped as Tsuzuki pulled out a huge bouquet of dandelions from behind his back.

"Tsuzuki, I said to pick a _couple_ of flowers, not half the field." I frowned. "Why did you pick a bunch of weeds, anyway?"

Before Tsuzuki had the chance to reply, there was a sudden gust of wind. I quickly turned my head away as dandelion seeds scattered into the air. As the wind died, I glanced back at Tsuzuki. The dandelions he had been holding, had been reduced to a bunch of stems.

Tsuzuki met my gaze as he dropped the stems on the ground. He smiled and began to snicker.

"What's so funny?" I asked, annoyed.

"You have seeds in your hair," Tsuzuki teased, pointing at my head.

"They're in your hair too, baka." I pointed out.

Tsuzuki laughed a little and brushed the seeds from his hair. I raised my hand to brush the seeds out of my hair.

"Don't," Tsuzuki said, catching my wrist.

I blinked in surprise. "Why not?"

"Because I want to do it."

My heart skipped a beat as Tsuzuki suddenly leaned over me. I blushed as I realized how close his body was to mine. I quickly turned my head away, hoping to hide my blush. I felt Tsuzuki's hand touch my hair as he gently brushed away the seeds.

When he had finished, Tsuzuki leaned down and kissed my cheek. Letting go of my wrist, he pulled away and smiled. It was obvious how much he enjoyed seeing me this flushed. I took a minute to regain my composure before looking at him.

Tsuzuki aimlessly picked at the stems he had dropped earlier. "You know dandelions are more than just weeds, Hisoka."

"They are?"

He nodded. "They're special."

"But. . .I thought dandelions killed the plants around them." I frowned. "How are they special?"

"They're good for wishing on." Tsuzuki replied.

"You're suppose to wish on them?" I asked.

Seeing the confused look on my face, Tsuzuki dropped the stems he had been holding and looked around him. Spotting some dandelions, he reached over and grabbed two.

"Here," Tsuzuki handed me a dandelion. "One for you and one for me. Now when I count to three, we're going to blow on them and make a wish."

I looked down at the dandelion I was holding before glancing at Tsuzuki. "What am I suppose to wish for?"

"Just wish for something you really want." He smiled.

_'Something I really want?'_ I thought, looking at the dandelion again.

"Ready?" Tsuzuki glanced at me.

I nodded. "Aa."

"One. . .two. . .three!"

I blew on my dandelion and watched as the seeds scattered in the air. Tsuzuki and I watched as the remainder of the seeds floated away in the light breeze.

"So what did you wish for, Soka?" Tsuzuki asked after a moment.

I tilted my head back and looked up at the sky. "I wished. . .I wished that we'd always be together."

"Then I guess there's no point in saying mine," Tsuzuki said.

"What?" I looked at him. "That's not fair. I told you my wish, so why can't I hear yours?"

"Hontouni?" Tsuzuki tilted his head. "You really want to know?"

I crossed my arms. "Well I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want to know."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Tsuzuki," I said, annoyed. "Why can't you just tell me?"

Tsuzuki smiled. "Maybe I don't want to tell you." He teased.

I briefly closed my eyes and gave a frustrated sigh. "Fine," I snapped. "Don't tell me then." I turned my head away, scowling. "I don't see why I bother asking if you're going to act so stupid about it."

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki whined. "I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me, okay? Please?"

I ignored him and didn't reply. Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could tell Tsuzuki was giving me his famous puppy eye look. I heard shuffling as Tsuzuki moved closer to me.

"I'm sorry, Soka," Tsuzuki lightly tugged on my arm.

I bit my lip and refused to meet his gaze. Tsuzuki wasn't as stupid as he looked. He knew I couldn't resist the look he was giving me. And that if he whined and pleaded long enough, I would eventually give in.

"Please don't be mad." He insisted. "Please, please, please?"

Tsuzuki tugged on my arm again. "Ne, if you promise not to be mad at me, I'll tell you what I wished for."

I blinked and turned to look at him. "What?" I immediately wanted to slap myself for giving in so easily.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Tsuzuki grinned.

I sighed. "No," I said. "I wasn't really mad at you, anyway. Just annoyed."

"Wai!" Tsuzuki suddenly glomped onto me.

"Tsuzuki!"

I fell over under Tsuzuki's weight. I winced as we hit the ground, Tsuzuki's arms still wrapped around me.

Tsuzuki laughed softly. "Sorry," He apologized, letting me go. "Are you okay?"

I frowned and rubbed my head. "Aa." I pulled away and rolled onto my back. Clouds slowly drifted by as I stared up at the sky. Minutes ticked by and neither of us said a word, the occasional breeze being the only sound that broke the silence. I was surprised Tsuzuki was so quiet, since he was usually very energetic. Curious, I turned my head and glanced at him.

Tsuzuki was propped on his elbow, his head resting against his hand. His amethyst eyes were fixed on my face as he stared at me.

"What?" I said, faltering under his gaze.

Tsuzuki blinked as though he was snapping out of a daze. He gave a small shrug and smiled. "Nothing."

I stared at him, feeling confused. I blinked in surprise as Tsuzuki suddenly leaned over me, his hands resting on either side of my head. My heart fluttered as he bushed a few strands of hair away from my face.

"I was noticing how cute you looked just lying there." He tilted my head up and gently kissed me. "It really suits you, you know. Your eyes match the color of the grass. Bright green." Tsuzuki said, his warm breath tickling my ear.

I blushed and didn't reply, though I could feel the corners of my mouth tugging upwards into a faint smile. I was never really sure how to respond when Tsuzuki made comments like this. And even though I thought they were slightly embarrassing, I couldn't help but secretly enjoy them. I loved the attention and affection he always gave me.

I reached up and pulled a blade of grass from Tsuzuki's hair. "Can I ask you something?" I said, playing with his hair.

Tsuzuki leaned into my touch. "Go ahead."

"Why did you say there was no point in telling me your wish?"

He paused for a second. "You really want to know?"

I frowned and playfully tugged his hair. "Don't start that again." I warned him, lowering my hand.

Tsuzuki chuckled. "Okay, I'll tell you. The reason I said there was no point in telling you my wish was because. . ." He leaned down and brought his mouth close to my ear. "We wished for the same thing."

My heart skipped a beat and I felt my cheeks begin to burn. "Liar," I muttered, turning my head away. "You're just saying that."

"I'm not though," Tsuzuki turned my head and forced me to look at him. As soon as he touched me, I could feel the waves of sincerity coming off him. He brought his face closer to mine. "And you know what?"

"What?"

"I think that makes our wish extra special."

I couldn't help but smile as he said this. Our wish. That _our_ wish was extra special. That this was no longer simply mine or his wish, but something that belonged to both of us. That our desire to stay together was something we really wanted.

Tsuzuki lightly pressed his forehead against mine. "You know since we wished for the same thing, that doubles our chances of the wish coming true."

I softy laughed. "Baka," I said. "You don't think it'll come true?"

Tsuzuki pulled away and smiled. "Forever is really long time, you know. Are you sure you'd want to be with me for that long?"

His tone was light and yet I couldn't tell if he was being serious or was simply teasing. But there was one thing I was absolutely sure about. And that was the fact that I didn't mind spending forever with Tsuzuki. Because I didn't want to spend it with anyone but him.

"Aa." I smiled. "I'm sure."

Tsuzuki grinned. "That's good." He leaned down and kissed me again. "Because you're the only person I want to spend forever with." Tsuzuki muttered, pulling away. "And I'm never letting you go."

-Owari

* * *

A/N: I love dandelions. But I think I love them even more after writing this! Remember that reviews are greatly appreciated. Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
